Dancin' Around the Ring
by Geogirl
Summary: Early in Danny and Sara's partnership.
1. Intros are in order

Dancin' Around the Ring

By GeoGirl

Disclaimer:  Witchblade is owned by TNT, Warner Brothers and all of those others that aren't me.  I'm just playing in their playground until dark or Mom calls me for dinner.

A/N:  Right now, this is a few scenes from Sara's early police career.  Take a read and let me know if it's worth continuing.  These little scenes came to me while I was trying to review a report for my client.  Just had to put them on paper.

"C'mon Cap.  She's a girl.  I can't fight a girl."

"Stanford, if she was a perp, would you rather get bitch-slapped, or get the suspect in cuffs?  Get in the ring now.  She'll probably kick your ass."

Sara danced around the ring, trying to stay warmed up.  Stanford was a big guy, over 6-foot tall and topping out at around 230.  She hoped that she would be able to keep up with him and not embarrass herself too badly.

Stanford jumped in the ring, set his mouthpiece and began moving around his corner.  Sara was caught off-guard when the bell rang and was late getting out into the rink.  Stanford came at her with a right jab, which was slow enough for her to block.  She was able to get a couple of decent jabs in before she eluded his grasp.  He followed after her, throwing right and left jabs in the air.  Swoosh, duck, block, grunt.  The brutal dance started to heat up.  

A few glancing blows made contact and Sara threw a right hook that made contact right on his cheek.  

Suddenly, Stanford wasn't going easy, but coming after her like a charging elephant.  Sara had a difficult time eluding all that he was throwing at her.  She started playing serious.  Right hook, left jab.  Combination after combination.  Block, duck.  Stay away from the ropes.  Right jab and left uppercut got inside, snapping Stanford's head back when the second of the combination hit.

The bell rang and Stanford let out a growl of frustration.  This girl was making him look like a wuss.  

The fight went on for two more rounds and ended in a draw.  Sara went over to Stanford to shake his hand after the match and he turned away from her.  The training captain stepped into the ring and took Stanford to task.

"Stanford, can't you be a good sport about this?  She's a great boxer, been doing it for years.  Lieutenant Siri taught her as a teenager, and if girls were allowed in the Golden Gloves, this Girl would kick major ass.  And her Dad, former lieutenant for the 11th, was the New York City Police Department Champ three years running."    

Sara bowed her head, trying not to make eye contact with anyone else.  She hated being singled out and pointing out her connections to department.  She just wanted to one of the generic trainees.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you trainees, never underestimate anyone.  You never know who could kick your ass.  Some little punk may be a former karate champ.  Some girl could throw a mean right hook.  Keep that in mind.  Showers everyone. "    

Next class was "Gathering Evidence".  She really enjoyed this class.  Detective Mason was a great lecturer and she was hooked by the subject matter.

****

Hands, arms and legs moved in concert, performing a beautiful but potentially deadly ballet.  Sara stood in the doorway watching him move.  He was mesmerizing to watch.  So powerful and graceful at the same time.  

She was shaken out of her reverie by a cough.  "See enough, or should I continue?" 

"Oh, sorry.  I'm looking for Woo? The guys up front told me he might be back here working out?

"I'm Woo and who the hell are you?

"Pezzini, Sara Pezzini, your new partner.""

"Really?"  That statement was filled with layers of speculation and irony. "Yeah, so welcome to the 11th."

He began to towel off and gather his shirt and shoes from the edge of the mat.  "You can call me Danny. You know martial arts? Karate, judo?"  He hoped he might get a sparing partner out of the deal.

"Nah, I'm a boxer, really.  My dad and godfather taught me.  You're quite good.  Black belt?  Studying since you were a kid I guess?

"Yeah something like that.  Boxer, huh.  Need to see you in the ring and see what you got.  As much as I'd love to chitchat, how 'bout I get a shower and then we'll get coffee?  You drink coffee?"

"Never leave home without it." She stood, hands in pockets, looking around the gym, checking out the equipment.  Heavy bag, check.  Decent ring, check.  Good thing Siri knew what she needed.

"See you in about 15 minutes.  Meet me by my desk and I'll show you the best place for coffee around here.  It may not be great coffee, but it's better than anything you'll get here.  You're not into those froo-froo drinks, latte, double stuff with whipped cream are you?"

"No, give me the naked black stuff."

"Ohh."  His eyes got very wide and a big smile appeared on his face.

"Coffee, Woo, untainted coffee.  Geez, get any lately?" She threw a light jab to his arm.  

"Yeah last night, how bout you?"

Sara couldn't think of a comeback quick enough.  She shook her head and shooed him toward the locker room.

"Black coffee coming up. Girl, we might just get along."

He turned to exit and Sara couldn't help but check out the retreating view.  _Damn, it will be hard to concentrate on police work with that by her side._

Danny stood by his locker for what seemed like hours, talking to himself.

_So they paired me up with a girl.  A rookie girl.  Damn.  _

_Did she have to be a looker too?  The guys will never let me hear the end of it.  Damn. _

_So Woo, have you nailed her yet?  Cop a feel yet, Woo?  How'd you get so lucky?  I can hear it now.  Hopefully she's tough enough to put up with the shit that flies around here.  _

_Damn._

As Danny walked out of the locker room saw her sitting on the edge of his desk, looking like she owned the joint.  

Damn, she sure is cocky.  Oh, shit, Leigh.  Shit. Shit.  I'm going to have to introduce her to Leigh soon.  Don't need a jealous girlfriend.

"Hey Pezzini, ready to get some java?"

"Sure.  Man you take almost as long in the locker room as a girl.  By the way, call me Sara, or Pez."

"Like the candy?"

"Yeah, 'cuz I'm so sweet and tasty."

Damn. 


	2. Girl talk and meeting the family

A/N:  Thank you for all the encouragement, I really appreciate your comments.  Here's another brief installment.  My muse is whipping a PLOT, with action even, around in my brain.  Hopefully, it will come out soon.    

The Train Stop Café was busy, as usual, and Sara grabbed a booth near the back, while Danny stood in line to get the coffee.  Sara sat people watching, surprised at the number of business types in the café at 10:30 in the morning.  Weren't they supposed to be in an office somewhere?

Two steaming cups appeared on the table and Danny sat down opposite from her.

"Ok, spill it.  Vital stats and all that.  If you're going to tag along, I've got to know who's guarding my back."

"Have you got a questionnaire for me to fill out, or didn't you even look at my file when it was sent over?"

"Nope on either account, I like the personal touch. So Pez, single, married, or just committed?"

"Single at the moment.  Committed to the psych ward years ago."  A small laugh escaped.  

_Oh man, she's got a great laugh, I could be in trouble here.  _

Sara continued, "Parents are both gone and was in and out of foster care since I was a teenager.  Graduated from the Academy two years ago, trained at the 55th in Vice since.  I asked to get transferred here to the 11th, and now your stuck with me."  Sara gave a small smile that never quite reached her eyes.  

"Why'd ya become a cop?"  Danny leaned in, wanting to get the scoop on this girl cop.  They were still a rare breed; he only had a handful in his class at the Academy and worked with fewer still in his years at the Precinct.  And they were even rarer in Homicide.

"Wanted to help people."  Sara shrugged her shoulders and looked away from his face. 

"Nice try, give me a real answer."

"Dad was a cop, my godfather is a cop, always knew I was going to be a cop."

"Dad retired?"

"No."  Sara looked him straight in the eye and didn't blink.

The light bulb went on.  "Oh."

"Yeah, he was killed in the line.  Look for his picture on the wall at the precinct.  What about you?  Single, married, committed?"

"Single.  Long-term girlfriend.  Her name is Leigh.  We met in college."  

_Girlfriend? Yeah, had to have a girlfriend._

"We're not living together; her parents threw up serious objections.  Been with the 11th for 5 years.  Did three years with Narcotics and two years now in Homicide.  Trained with Captain Siri for homicide. He's the best.  You'll meet him when we get back.  Your dad worked for the 11th?  How?"  The question died a small death, hanging in the air between them.

"Not sure, the case was never solved."  Sara got very quiet and her coffee cup became infinitely interesting.

"Is this going to be a crusade for you?  Is this why you asked for the transfer?"  Danny was worried.  He didn't want to have to deal with a potentially rouge cop.  

"No problem here, just want to do my job." That was not a sufficient answer, but that is all she was giving at the moment.  "So is having a girl partner going to be problem with you?  Cuz I don't need that shit.  I'm a good cop and I can keep up with any guy out there."  The challenge of her words were like gale force winds coming onshore.

"Whoa, back off girl.  I got no problem with girl cops.  No problem with girls period.  Happen to love the whole lot of them."  And he gave her a wink.  She let out a snort and leaned back in her seat.  

"Really, and what does your girlfriend say about that problem?  There are treatment centers for sex addicts now.   I can get you some references, if need be."

"Just give me the name of the one that just let you out.  That aught to be reference enough."  He smirked at her, knowing completely that he was baiting her.  He hoped she could handle the ribbing, not just from him.  Because there were several other cops, Orlinsky and Dante, to name a few that wouldn't let up.

She wadded up her napkin and threw it at him.  "Seriously, how's the honey going to like you havin' a girl for a partner?  All those late nights out on call, early morning phone calls?"  

"Well, seeing as though I just met you, I haven't had the opportunity to break it to Leigh.  Are you free Thursday night, because I'm thinking the best way to do this is dinner, the three of us?"

_Damn, inspection so soon._

"Thursday's good.  I just don't want a jealous girlfriend to deal with on top of Karate Kid here."

"That's Wise Asian Master to you missy!  Let's get back before someone puts out and APB for missing officers."

***

A sharp tapping on his door brought Captain Siri out of his daydream.  "Yeah?"

Danny Woo stuck his head in the doorway "Ya got a minute Cap?"

"Sure, sure c'mon in Woo."  He motioned Woo to come into his office.  The blinds on the windows facing the bullpen were closed so the Captain could have some piece and quiet before lunch.  He tended to do that a couple times of the week.  Shut out the carnival of noise and sights in the bullpen.

"Cap, I wanted to introduce you…"

Captain Siri looked up and saw his favorite goddaughter coming through the door.  He quickly got up and embraced her with a big hug.  "Sara, honey.  How are you?  So, did you just get here?"  

Danny's eyes were wide with disbelief.  _Damn, not only was he stuck with a girl rookie, but the teacher's pet too.  Just great._

"Aw Joe, just got back from a little girl talk with my new partner here." Sara backed out of the Captain's hug quickly and noticed how uncomfortable her new partner was.  _Great start there, Pez, completely alienate the guy._

"Danny, Cap is my godfather. He's one of the people that taught me how to box and made me want to be a cop."

She turned to the Captain,  "Hey Joe, how 'bout we keep our relationship between the three of us right now.  I don't want anyone thinking that I get special treatment for any reason."  She stood with her hands on her hips, as if daring either of them to contradict her.

Cap nodded, knowing she was right about not wanting to give any validity to special treatment, though it would be hard.  He had known her practically all her life.

"Woo, I am her godfather and her late father was one of my best friends.  He was also one of the best cops I ever had the opportunity to work with.  But, don't let it be said that Sara here gets special treatment.  Being a cop is in her blood and she has great instincts.  Her father and I used to talk shop in front of her as a kid and she would pick up on stuff even before we did.  Trust her gut, it knows what it's talking about."

"And you, Sara, listen to Woo here.  He's one tough cookie and a great cop.  You couldn't have gotten a better partner, even if I did arrange this."  Danny and Sara turned to the Captain, inquisitively.

"Yes, I put you two together because I think you'll compliment each other's styles well.  Woo here is logical, methodical and has experience.  You, Sara, are hot headed and impulsive with great instincts.  I see the beginnings of a great partnership.  Don't let me down."  

"Yeah Cap."  Sara nodded, pensively.

"Sure."  Danny agreed, more reluctantly in his mind than he let on.  _This girl needs to prove herself to me.  Cap is a good judge of character, but who knows what happens out there in the trenches._

"Now, Woo, get her set up with a desk and start briefing her on your open cases.  I'll leave you off the call sheet for two days, so that you all can settle in together.  Then you're out there.  Sara, are you still coming for dinner Sunday?  Marie's making a roast."  The Captain started moving them toward the door. 

"Sure, I'm coming.  Dinner at your house is the closest to a family meal I get.  Plus Marie's roast is to die for."  She gave the Captain a small squeeze on the arm.

 Captain Siri ushered them out the door.  "Later Cap," they said in unison.  _Yeah, his girl would be all right.  Woo was just the partner for her.  Hopefully she would realize it too. _


	3. Peppermint and Metal

A/N:  Here goes, my first attempt at a story with any type of real plot.  My RL is getting hectic right now, so my updates may be sporadic for a while, but just try and hang in there.  Thanks for all of the encouragement!   XOXOX 

The rollers on top of the squad car gave the eerie impression of a strobe light as Danny maneuvered his way through the nighttime traffic.  The siren howled to the surrounding traffic to get out of the way.  Danny and Sara were en route to their first case as partners; a homicide near 160th and Wayne.

"So, I would have never figured you for a motorcycle chick.  What gives, Pez?  Old boyfriend turn you on to the crotch rocket?"

Sara gave a little chuckle.

"No.  I got my first motorcycle ride from Captain Siri."  Danny's head snapped quickly to the side and looked at her with astonishment.  "He had this old BMW that he had restored when he was younger.  As a teenager I had always bugged him for a ride, but he never would take me.  So I made a bet with him about getting into the police academy and he had to pay up by taking me for a ride.  After that I was hooked.

He and I went shopping for a used bike when I graduated the academy.  I recently test drove this sweet Buell, but gonna need a hefty pay raise and a few years to save up a down payment."

They pulled in behind some parked patrol cars near the potential crime scene.  This was a lower middle class neighborhood.  Row houses converted to two or three units.  A mix of incomes and races.  Definite melting pot.

Danny started to lean over toward the glove compartment and lost his balance.  His hand landed in the general vicinity of Sara's breast.

"Geez Woo, you could at least buy a girl dinner before trying to cop a feel."  Danny turned a girly shade of pink and sat up very quickly.

"Sorry, Pez.  I slipped.  In the glove compartment are some examining gloves and a small bottle, could you grab it?"

"Sure, sure, Woo."  Sara reached in a pulled out several pairs of nitrile gloves, handing half the bunch to Danny and stuffing the other portion in the pocket of her leather jacket.  She fished around in the space and found a small vial.  Pulling it out she looked for a label.

"Peppermint oil?"  She sniffed the bottle.

"Some guys use Vicks Vapor Rub, I prefer peppermint oil.  Put a small dap just under your nose and the smell of the DB won't bother you as much."

Doubt was evident in her eyes as she watched him place his finger on the top of the vial, shake it and then dap just above his upper lip.  She shrugged her shoulders and followed suit.

Danny then handed her several peppermints. "These might keep you from getting sick.  And if you do get sick, they freshen your breath afterwards.  And don't say that you're not going to get sick, all the rookies say that and most of them do.  I did."

They proceeded up to the open building, and up several flights of stairs to the third of four floors.  

" What we have here is a Caucasian male, between 30 and 40.  Neighbors found him just before 7:00 pm.  No one heard any suspicious sounds, but we'll want to interview all of them again."  Danny read from the call in sheet he had grabbed as they left headquarters.

They moved to the far end of the hall, several other cops coming toward them moved to one site to allowed them to pass by.  One of the cops clapped Danny on the back and leaned over and spoke into his ear.

"Yeah, your right on that one there Sikolav."  Danny replied and both broke out into laughter.

Danny was the first to see the body and took in a deep, slow breath.  _Oh God.  She's going to loose it._

Sara edged her way around several of the investigators and got a glimpse of the corpse.  She let out a stifled yelp and backed away using several large steps, running into Sikolav.  She turned away from the sight and tried to get her breathing under control.  Peppermint air filled her lungs and her stomach rolled over as if she was on a roller coaster.

_Damn it Pez, pull your self together.  You are not going to get sick and embarrass yourself.  _

_You ARE NOT going to be sick._

_You ARE NOT going to be sick._

She popped another peppermint into her mouth and she kept repeating her mantra. As she inhaled sharply, the smell of sticky metal permeated the peppermint haze.  Her first smell of bloody death.

She turned around slowly, willing herself to get on with her job. Time seemed to slow down, like a 45 record being played at 33 1/3.  Danny looked back at her, not trying to look sympathetic, and loosing the battle sufficiently.

The body was leaning up against the wall and there was red lumpy mush where his face should have been.  

But what was the most unusual aspect of the area was that everything was covered with confetti.  

Not just colored paper or shiny disks, but the designer confetti that was becoming so popular.  

Comprised entirely of shiny, happy, yellow smiley faces.

Danny was taking notes and all Sara could do was stare.  Not at the body but the confetti lying around his gray hands.

She felt a hand on her arm and jumped.  Danny was pulling her back toward the stairs.  "Are you alright?" His mouth formed the words, but she didn't hear anything but static.

He guided her down the steps and to the car.  She sat in the car for a few moments and slowly shook her head, trying to clear the cobwebs that had covered her brain.

"What I don't get is how no one heard anything.  Who ever did this must have used a large caliber something, to do that kind of damage."  There were moving away from the crime scene and she hadn't even noticed he had started the car.

"Hunting rifle," she slurred.

"Hunting rifle?"  Danny repeated.  Sara seemed to be coming back to the coherent, as she stared out the window.

"Yeah hunting rifle" she nodded as they pulled into the parking area of the precinct.

"And what kind of sicko would throw smiley face confetti around?"

"He was having a party," she stated, and proceeded to throw up along side the stairs leading into the backdoor of the precinct.

Danny held her hair back as she emptied her stomach.  When the dry heaves stopped, he handed her the handkerchief from his back pocket.

"Some party."

"Yeah, some party," she shook her head as she attempted to walk as dignified as possible into the precinct doors.


	4. Shadowboxing

He followed the trail of expletives, like breadcrumbs, to the gym.  Which was louder, the cursing or the sound of her bound fist hitting the heavy bag, he would never be able to decide.

"You taught cursing at the Naval Academy, right?  Because the sailors here for Fleet Week have taken lessons from you."  

She looked up mid-punch and saw her partner leaning against the wall, laughing at her.

"Funny.  I can't believe that I got sick, shit.  You'd think that I'd have learned how to handle that."  Each word was emphasized by a punch to the bag.

"Tell me how you've already get used to seeing bloody corpses, this being your first homicide case?  For God's sake, Pez, give your self a break!  That scene today was near my tolerance level.  Are you always so hard on yourself?  So you got sick, so what?  Who hasn't at one time or another.  Things get messy, scenes get downright gross.  This won't be the last time you get sick.  Face it.  And as far as getting used to it, I'd get really worried when you get used to it.   "

She continued to punch the bag, trying to avoid his concerned gaze and the question left hanging in the air.  Danny grabbed the heavy bag, stabilizing it for her.  She continued to pound, cursing under her breath.

_Damn, she's got power and terrific form.  She's got to be nearly unstoppable in the ring._

"How long you gonna beat yourself and this bag up?  Cuz I think it's about time I got you drunk, rookie.  I'll even pay for the cab."

Sara stopped her onslaught and considered his offer.

"OK Danny, your on.  Give me twenty minutes and find a place where I can store my bike for the night, won't ya?"  She tagged his arm with a solid jab and sauntered off to the locker room.

_Ouch.  Geez, Danny, what have you got yourself into now? _

"Call Leigh before we leave."  Sara yelled from the locker room door.  Danny just smiled and started dialing his phone.

***  

"My God, Pez, is there something that you're NOT good at?"  She had just beaten him in their third game of pool.

"Keeping boyfriends.  That's about it."  She took a drink of her beer to finish off her glass and leaned over to the passing waitress to signal for two more.

"Ooo, I hear a story.  Talk to Dr. Danny, the relationship guru.  I can help."

"I thought you were the Wise Asian Master?"

"I am, but didn't you see me change my hat.  So what gives?  Can't keep a man?  No sugar to warm your bed?"  She shook her head at him, hoping that he would talk himself out of the topic.

"Story, Pez.  I'm listening"

"Not much to tell.  Guys are a bit intimidated by me.  Most can't get past the whole badge and gun thing.  Ones that do, get sick of the job right quick.  Long hours, calls in the middle of the night, they just get tired of it, ya know.  Bet Leigh does too.   Last guy stayed around a while, if only for the undercover getups I had to wear for Vice."

"Pez," Danny groaned.  "The visuals on that will fuel my dreams for a while."

"Hey, you're happily committed to wonderful girlfriend, remember."

"Yah, but a guy can fantasize, can't he?"  Danny shrugged his shoulders.  She would have blushed, if she tended to do that.  But instead, she took a gulp of beer and choked.  Grabbing a napkin from the passive waitress, she kept herself from spewing beer out all over her partner.

"That is not something I needed to know, Woo.  Keep your fantasies to yourself."

"Come on, Pez.  If I wasn't with Leigh, you'd be itchin to get a some of the Wise Asian Master, wouldn't you?"  He sat up tall in his seat and raised his eyebrows, nodding knowingly.

"You're full of shit, ya know Woo.  Just full of shit."

"Ah.  If the audience was paying attention, she didn't deny the accusation."  Sara decided that the best defense was a hasty retreat and headed to the ladies room.

_Dangerous territory ahead.  Time to take a detour._

Sara returned to her seat and decided to take the opportunity to direct the ribbing at him.  "Why haven't you asked Leigh to marry you yet?  Shit or get off the pot, Danny.  Its been how many years, five?  Don't know if she'll put up with you for much longer if you don't get with it."

"yeah, yeah.  I've been getting all the signals from her and her mother, her friends and everyone else.  I'm just not quite ready, ok?"  Danny glanced down at his watch, wondering how he could get off this subject.

"Not ok, but that's your problem.   Better figure it out soon, that's all I got to say.  Now, as much as I love hanging with the old partner here, my empty bed is calling."

"Ditchin me?  Getting past your bed time, huh?"

"No.  I'm just tired of your sorry mug.  I've been looking at you all day.  Besides, I've reached my beer tolerance.  Any more, we'd have a repeat performance from earlier today."  They wandered out to the street and hailed a cab for Sara.

"Nighty night, don't let the bed bugs bite.  And just remember not to dream about me tonight."  Danny rhymed as she got in the cab.

"Go home Danny.  And I'll see you tomorrow," she yelled out the door.

_Whew.  Disaster averted._

A/N:  Just a brief interlude before we get back to the case.  Let me say, right now before I get into that chapter, that I have no knowledge about police procedure, departmental organization, gathering or analysis of evidence, other than what I've read in detective novels and have seen on television.  Everything I get wrong in that regard is due to sheer ignorance.  

A/N2:  This is not a Danny/Sara fic, if your wondering.  Just a little harmless flirting.


	5. Round 1

"Hey Pez, time to see the Doctor."

"Danny, for the last time I will not play doctor with you.  That's what your girlfriend is for."  This was rewarded by an outburst of laughter from the guys in the bullpen.

"Funny Pez.  It's time to go see Doc Reuben down at the morgue about our DB.  Scooch your butt, girl.  You don't look too happy to go visit your first Mr. Stiffy."  Danny motioned Sara toward the back stairwell to the morgue.

"Hey, Pez, you're not afraid of a little stiffy are you?  Cuz my stiffy isn't little!"  Which detective added this comment couldn't be discerned, but it got a round of hoots from the rest of the crowd.

"That's not what I heard.  The girls down in lockup said that they needed a magnifying glass to see your stiffy!" She shot back without missing a beat.

A collective "OOO" was heard from the crowd as Sara headed down the stairs.

"Thanks Danny for helping me get to know the guys so well.  I am learning so much from you." Sarcasm dripped from her lips like honey.

"No problem."  Danny turned back, gave her a big smile and held open the door to the morgue.  The smell of formaldehyde and other chemicals hit her like a wet cloth.

***

Doctor Reubens was not what Sara expected, not at all.  

"Welcome to my world.  You must be Sara Pezzini.  I've been hearing things about you."  Doc Reubens extended his large coffee colored hand to Sara.  She however was enchanted by his southern accent.  In her book, Reubens did not equate with a tall, attractive black man in his early 40's from the Deep South.  Not that she complained as he bent over and placed a mock kiss near the back of her hand.

"Well I hope that whatever you've been hearing hasn't been too bad."  She shot Danny a death glare.

"It was all quite complimentary, to be sure.  Is this your first visit to the morgue?  Would you like a tour?  If you haven't been informed by your partner here, I give all of the detectives an open invitation to watch any autopsy, as long as you don't try to interfere."  Doc seemed quite eager to introduce her to his realm.

"Perhaps a tour at a later time and I'll get back to you about watching an autopsy."  Death glare number two shot Danny's way.

"Well then, lets move over to my desk and I'll give you all the information that we've gathered so far from Mr. John Doe."

"Mr. John Doe is actually Mr. Garry Whiteman from Fishkill.  We used his fingerprints to identify him.  He was a civil servant – mailman.  He was 42 years old."  Doc flipped over several pages in a file showing fingerprint match and a copy of Mr. Whiteman's driver's license.

"As you may have deduced at the scene, this was large caliber ammunition, normally used for hunting.  The entrance wound was in the back of the skull and the exit wound was, well, very evident.  No powder burns or residue were detected near the entrance wound.  In fact, no powder residue was found on the body."  He showed the detectives several pages showing the results of tests to determine the caliber of the bullet.  Also reviewed were pages of testing showing the lack of gunpowder residue.

"It appears that Mr. Whiteman was unconscious when he was shot."

"How did you determine that Doc," asked Danny.

"Bruising on the left temple of a different age that that caused by the gunshot.  He was hit probably a few hours before he was shot and probably never regained conscience following the blow."

"Were you able to detect the size or shape of the object that hit him?"  Sara leaned in slightly as she asked the question.

"No, other than it was approximately 1 to 1 1/2 inches in width."  

"What else did you find?"  Danny asked looking up from the small notebook he used to take notes.

"Just that he was not killed where you found him.  That much you probably guessed from the lack of blood and other tissues found at the scene.  We are still running tests on the fibers that we removed from his clothes.  I should have the results in a few days."

Doc Reubens looked over at Sara whose mouth was partially open and her pen raised in the air.

"Well that takes care of my last question."  Sara slowly lowered her pen and gave him a half smile.

"Thanks Doc.  If you could send up copies of all your findings when they are complete."  Danny stood and Sara followed suite.  Doc Reubens turned to them and looked as though he wanted to say more.  He paused for a moment and then added

"I know this looks very cut and dry, but there is something off about this case that is bugging me.  I haven't figured it out yet, but I will."  He looked at them, puzzled.

"Great, where are Mulder and Scully when you need them?"  She asked under her breath to no one in particular.

Danny shot her a glance as they walked out of the morgue door.  "Anyone ever told you that you are a smart ass, Pez?"  His look almost conveyed annoyance.

"Nope, never."  She replied with a grin.

***

The trip to Fishkill was long and taxing.  The former Mrs. Whiteman was inconsolable when told of her former husband's death.  Their three teenagers were still at school while Sara and Danny broke the news to their mother.  She asked that they stay with her until the children came home from school.  Gently they questioned her about the habits and acquaintances of her former husband.  Mrs. Whiteman could not think of anyone who would do her former husband harm.  

The drive back to the City was full of silence and frustration.  The lack of leads eating at both Danny and Sara.  Sara was the first to break the silence.

"So what do we do now?"

"We check with his work colleagues, we check with his neighbors.  Then we look at his credit history, his phone records and his mail.  We search his apartment and we talk with his friends.  Out of those, hopefully, we will get some ideas on where to look next."

"Are they always this…difficult?"  Danny knew that Sara's question meant more.

Yes.  I always hate breaking the news to the family.  Especially when kids are involved.  I hate probing into peoples private lives to determine who might want to cause them harm.  I get discouraged when there is little to no evidence to go on.   Murder cases are always this difficult.  Death is difficult.  Our job is trying to wade through the bad stuff, help the survivors and bring the bad guys to justice.  Unfortunately, often we can't accomplish everything."

"Damn" was all Sara replied.  She turned to the window and watched the scenery fly by.


	6. Round 2

Danny and Sara began the tedious job of looking through Garry Whiteman's life.  According to his friends and colleagues, he was well liked.  His divorce had been trying, but in the end, he and his ex had managed to remain fairly civil, with joint custody.  He didn't appear to have financial woes and nothing unusual was found in examining his banking records.  He didn't have much saved, but he wasn't in too bad of shape financially.  His will went uncontested.  

His colleagues did mention that he had recently started seeing someone, a dancer, they thought, but didn't know much more that sparse pieces of information.  Apparently they had been only going out a few months and Garry was very reluctant to talk of his personal life a work.  None of his friends had met the mystery woman yet, but none thought that to be out of the ordinary for Garry.  He had been, in harmony with all they had heard, a private man.

***

"Doc, do you have a moment?"  Sara poked her head into the office door.

"Sure, anytime for you my fair detective.  How may I help you?" Dr. Reubens waved her in and pointed to the chair next to his desk."

"Well, I'm not really sure.  I was wondering if you found anything more with Mr. Whiteman."

"Hmm.  Mr. Whiteman."  He started shuffling through a stack of files in his in box.

"Garry Whiteman, our body with out the …"

"Ah, yes.  Mr. Whiteman.  Well, the fibers we found have been identified.  Let's see, carpet fibers, very common.  Cotton and polyester clothing fibers consistent with what he was wearing.  Found a few stray fiberglass fibers, common insulation type.   Nothing else really.  Some wood splinters on his hands and under his fingernails.  My guess is that he was recently doing minor repairs around his house or he was at the hardware store looking at supplies.  Nothing really out of the ordinary."

"Damn."  Sara got out of her seat and stared at the photographs on the wall.  

"Was that not helpful?"  

"Yes, yes.  It's just that, oh I don't know.  I was hoping there'd be more.  I had a feeling there was more."  She started to pace like a caged animal.  Doc Reubens could almost see the gears working and the engine chugging in her brain.

"No.  Nothing really out of the ordinary, unless you look at the fiberglass and wood.  But there could be a very logical explanation for that."  Doctor Reubens removed his wire-rimmed glasses and began to clean them.  

"Well, it gives me somewhere to start.  Thanks Doc."  She turned to the door and stared at the doorknob as if it were doing tricks.

"Glad I could help."   He returned his glasses to their rightful location and smiled at the pretty detective.

"Yeah, you did.  I just feel like a big piece is missing."

"Detective, I feel like that every time things don't add up.  It comes with Homicide."  Sara gave a small sigh and opened the door.  She paused briefly and looked back at the Doctor.  Her mouth gaped open and closed a few times as if she wanted to say more.  She shook her head and turned back toward the open door and exited the room

Doc Reubens sat behind his desk for several minutes staring at the chair where the detective had been sitting.  Slowly he rose up from his seat and headed out of his office to the morgue.  He felt the need to re-examine the remains of Mr. Whiteman.  Although Mr. Whiteman's body had already been released to the family for burial, tissue samples still remained on file until the case was solved.  Doc Reubens began shuffling through the results of all of the testing completed, looking for the proverbial needle in a haystack.

***

It had been a long day at work on Thursday and the entire ride home from the precinct, Sara had daydreamed of a hot bath, a cold beer and the leftover lasagna from Marie Siri that was stored safely in the storage compartment of her bike.  She reached her apartment building and was letting herself into the door to her apartment when her cell phone rang.

_Shit.  This had better be good._

"Pez", she replied tersely.

"Am I interrupting a hot date" Danny joked, knowing full well of her plans for the evening.  He had tried several times to relieve her of at least a portion of the lasagna, claiming he was wasting away from lack of good nourishing food.  She threatened to call Leigh to confirm that accusation, and he reluctantly backed down.

"Yeah, my bath and I were about to get intimate, Woo.  This had better be worth it." 

"Sorry to ruin the evening Pez, but we got a call.  Similar MO to Mr. Whiteman.  Jefferson and 143rd, second floor.  Meet you there in 20 minutes, or do you need me to pick you up?

"No, I'll probably beat you there.  You drive like a blue hair, Danny."

"Surely you jest partner, I just don't feel like getting killed every time I get into traffic.  Plus the beauty of a cop car with full sirens blasting is that everyone, well most everyone, gets out of your way."

"Sure.  Jefferson and 143rd, second floor.  Meet you there, oh Wise Asian Master."

"Glad to know you still remember."  She snapped her phone shut, and put the lasagna in the refrigerator for later.  Too bad, because she was really starting to get hungry.  She, however, still remembered what happened after seeing Mr. Whiteman for the first time and didn't feel like wasting good food.  

***

Sara arrived at the scene just as Danny was pulling up in a squad car.  They met the responding officers in front of the building and were filled in on the initial call.  The body of a female was found on the second floor landing by the gentleman in Apartment 2B as he returned home from work at 6:05.  He immediately called the police.  He did not recognize the deceased as someone who lived in the building.  Other officers were taking statements from the other tenants on what they saw and heard from approximately 5:00 on.  As of yet, no one had reported any suspicious sounds.

Danny and Sara climbed the stairs to the second floor landing and were greeted by Doctor Reubens.  

"Was in the neighborhood and thought I'd swing over and get a good look at the scene." He nodded back toward the body.

The woman was probably in her mid thirties and in good physical condition.  She had one bullet entrance wound in the chest, near her heart and one in the temple.  She was partially wrapped in a white sheet.  Immediately, both officers could see why they were called in on this crime.  Covering the sheet was ballerina shaped confetti.  It was obvious that the crime was not committed here, the lack of blood stood out, especially against the white sheet.  

"Anything you can tell us, Doc?"

"I hope you both have determined that the crime was not committed here."  Sara and Danny nodded in unison.  "Also, based on the temperature of the body and the amount of rigor, I'd say she's been dead about 10 hours.  But I can't say for sure until I get her to the lab."

"Right Doc.  Anything else that jumps out at you?"

"Only that this is a sick individual.  Confetti.  It's almost like he enjoyed the killing, or he enjoyed the fact that she was dead."  The doctor got up, removed his latex gloves as the technicians moved in to secure the body for transport and to gather the remaining evidence.  As they moved the body, something fell out of the sheet.  Sara bent over to pick it up and felt a hand jerk away her arm before she touched anything.

"Always wear gloves, rookie."  Danny was holding a pair of blue gloves and an evidence bag out to her.  She put on the gloves and turned the bag inside out.  After picking up the object, the bag was flipped right side out and Sara was looking at a partial matchbook cover.  "Warren H" was all she could read. 

"Looky here, Sara found us a clue.  Good job."  Danny patted Sara on the head and was the recipient of a death glare.  

"Oh, you'd better watch it, Woo.  Doesn't look like you've earned her respect yet."  Doc Reubens chuckled and received his own glare.

"That's enough you two." Sara barked.  

All three headed down the stairs to the street.  "I should have some preliminaries by noon tomorrow, if you'd both like to stop by.  We'll run out to Lucky's and grab a bite for lunch and I'll fill you in."  Danny and Sara looked at him with surprise.

"Yes, I like to get out of my morgue.  The smell of formaldehyde makes me sick and I need a break every once in a while."  He waved at them as he got into his car and headed back to the precinct.

Danny and Sara stayed a while longer, catching up with the other officers on their findings from the interviews with the building occupants.


	7. Round 3

Apparently, Doc Reubens was a regular at Lucky's because the waitress seated the group right way and had a cup of coffee in front of the Doc before he even ordered.  Food orders were taken and they quickly got down to business.

"Her name is Patricia Tromley, 32.  She died of the gunshot to the chest; the shot to the temple was administered after death.  She was a dancer."  Doc recited as he flipped through his file.

"How do you know she was a dancer, Doc?"  Sara inquired, between mouthfuls of breadsticks.  The basket that had been set on the table was now almost half empty.  Danny gave Sara a raised eyebrow.  

"What?  I'm hungry and didn't get breakfast."  Both Danny and Doc shook their heads and kept their hands away from the breadsticks, fearful that they may have to sacrifice a finger or two.

"The feet.  All ballerinas have serious abnormalities to their feet from dancing on point.  It's a dead give-away, no pun intended."  Danny groaned at the non-joke.  "She died a few hours after intercourse, seminal fluid was found.  Doesn't appear to be rape, no force injuries.  In fact, traces of spermicide were found.  Doesn't appear to have been any kind of struggle, no bruising, no rope burns or tape residue." 

Doc paused, briefly "She was almost 6 weeks pregnant.  I doubt she even knew yet."  Danny and Sara shook their heads in unison.

"So, it appears that she may have known her killer, either in the non-biblical or perhaps biblical sense."  Danny concluded.

"Give the detective a gold star, Pez.  He's on the ball today."  Doc chuckled at his own joke.   

The orders arrived and everyone dug into the plates of food and continued the analysis.

"Toxicology showed alcohol in her bloodstream and miniscule traces of cocaine.  She did not have the characteristics of a habitual user.  I would guess she had only tried coke once or twice.  No other drugs, prescription or otherwise were detected."  

"Danny, what are you eating?  That looks positively toxic!"  Sara looked at his plate, perplexed.  

"Shut up Pez, " he shot back, fork poised at his mouth.

"What about gunpowder residue around the wounds?" Danny asked doing his best to ignore the looks Sara was giving his plate of food.

"I was just getting to that.  The residue around the chest wound indicated that the killer was quite close, but not point blank range.  The temple wound had less powder, the shooter was standing further away."  Doc's fork was dancing in the air as he explained.

"Can you estimate the time of death?"  Sara pushed her now empty plate away and leaned forward.

"Ms. Tromley died approximately 10 hours before she was found, putting her time of death between 8 and 10 Thursday morning.  Before you ask, I'm still waiting on the results of fiber, hair and skin analysis." Doc sat back in the booth with a self-satisfied smile, inhaling deeply.  He was the newest member of the clean plate club.  They both turned to Danny as he continued to pick at his food.

"What?  Just because you both inhale your food, I can't enjoy my lunch.  Are you really that eager to get back to the station?"  Sara shrugged and motioned the waitress for another round of drinks.

"So, in summary, the only thing that ties this with our previous case, Mr. Whiteman, is the confetti."  Danny surmised.

"Well, that little fact was not in the papers or on the news, so I would say, it does tie the two together.  Unfortunately, at this time nothing else does."  Sara chimed in.

The waitress came with the check and they threw money in a pile and told her to keep the change.  The waitresses at Lucky's loved it when the police came over and talked shop during lunch.  They were always better tippers when they were distracted.

As the trio walked out onto the street, Sara turned, "Doc Reubens, could you test the DNA of the fetus and the sperm to see if there is a match?  See if the father was the killer? And just indulge me here, but compare Mr. Whiteman's DNA to the fetus too?"

"Looking for a link there detective?  Good thinking.  I'll give it a try, but there is so little to work with from all three sources, I may only be able to show that the DNA's don't match."  Doc nodded his head pensively.  Danny just looked at Sara questioningly.

"Just give it a try." She asked again with a shrug of her shoulder.

_So this must be one of those hunches that Captain Siri was talking about.  We'll see if she's right,_ Danny thought.

***

Sara was bent over several files when Danny walked up behind her desk, carrying two fresh cups of coffee from the stand down the street.  She was so absorbed in her study that the smell of coffee didn't alert he to Danny's presence.

"Hey Pez."  Sara jumped several inches out of her seat and whipped around to face Danny.  

"Geez, don't sneak up on me like that."  Sara yelled.  Sloshes of coffee spilled over the tops of the cups as Danny laughed at his startled partner.  He handed the cups to Sara so that he wouldn't spill any more of the precious elixir and sat down in the chair next to her desk, still laughing.

Sara grinned and inhaled the scent of the coffee deeply.  A look of contentment spread across her face.  "What's up partner?"  She asked as Danny calmed down.

"Well, I was wondering if I could borrow you on Saturday for a couple hours.  Well, I hope its no more than a couple hours.   I know it's your day off and you probably have plans, but I really could use your help with this.  If you can't go, just say and maybe we'll go another time.  I just didn't know who else to ask and I can't ask Leigh…" Sara held her hands up to try and stop Danny's rambling.

"Danny, stop.  Take a breath.  Geez, you were rambling.  Yes, I can help you out.  Why do you need me so desperately and why can't Leigh help?  And why were you so nervous to ask for my help?"  

"I just need someone else's opinion on something.  I'll tell you on Saturday, ok?  I'll pick you up around 10 o'clock."   Danny got up and headed back to his desk to avoid any more questions. 

"Sure, sure.  As long as I get lunch out of the deal."   She waved him off and returned to reviewing the files in front of her and her new cup of coffee.  She then noticed that Danny had left his untouched cup of coffee on her desk.  She looked back and didn't see him and figured that she just gained another cup of java.

***

The nameplate on the door only said "J. Fleischmann", so Sara was completely stumped at the purpose of the Saturday morning visit.  The building itself was a converted warehouse that now housed several non-descript businesses.  Danny had been uncharacteristically closed mouthed this morning.  Sara figured she'd understand soon enough and didn't really push the issue.  Danny buzzed the intercom next to the door.

"Yes?" a woman's voice answered.

"My name is Danny Woo and I have a 10:45 appointment."  Sara looked over at Danny, who seemed to be getting paler by the minute.  The buzzer on the door sounded and the lock clicked open.  Danny held the door for Sara as she walked into the lobby of the establishment.

A youngish man walked over extending his hand.  "Mr. Woo, welcome.  I'm Joel Fleischmann.  Is this your intended?"  If Danny could have passed out at that moment he would have.

"Intended, no.  I'm his partner.  At the police department."  Danny still couldn't form words.  "Sara Pezzini.  Please to meet you." 

"Sorry for the mistake Miss Pezzini.  Usually, either the gentlemen come by themselves or with their intended.  My mistake."  Mr. Fleischmann took them into the next room, a tastefully decorated office.  "Maggie, darling, could you bring Mr. Woo and Ms. Pezzini something to drink?  Water, tea, coffee?"

"I think coffee for both of us."  Danny finally spoke to the dark haired woman who came into the office.  She left and Mr. Fleischmann continued, "That is my wife Maggie.  I'm pleased that you chose us, Mr. Woo.  And please call me Joel."

Mr. Fleischmann took two trays, covered with black velvet off the credenza behind him.  "I thought we might look at stones first," and uncovered the trays, revealing dozens of diamonds of various sizes and shapes.

"You dog!"  Sara finally realized what they were doing and punched Danny lightly on the arm.  "We're picking out Leigh's engagement ring, aren't we?"  Danny nodded solemnly.  

Sara leaned over and kissed him on the check, "I'm definitely sure you'll need a woman's opinion here.  Thanks for asking me."   

After three hours and with Sara's help and guidance, Danny created the perfect ring within his budget.  Danny had one of Leigh's rings in his pocket, which Joel used to check the size.  

"The ring will be ready in two weeks.  I will contact you at work about setting an appointment to pick it up.  Just in case the size isn't correct, bring it back and we'll take care of everything."  They proceeded to delve into the financial end of the transaction and Sara got up to go to the restroom and give Danny some privacy.  

Maggie showed her to the powder room and then she directed Sara to a few cabinets containing beautiful gemstone jewelry.  Sara admired the beautiful pieces and then waited in the lobby until Danny emerged.

"So Danny, you're diving into the deep end.  I guess I only have two weeks to win your heart and tear you away from Leigh.  That ring would look quite good on my finger."

"Sorry, Sara.  Your chance is long past.  In fact, it was over before we even met.  Leigh's the one for me, I've just been putting off the inevitable."

"Sure partner, as long as I get an invite to the wedding."  She looped her arm through his as they left the building.

"Let's gets some food to celebrate.  I'm starving.  And since you just used up all your savings, it's my treat."  

"So McDonald's it is.  I know what you make, Pez."  

"Funny Woo.  Keep it up, I can ruin you're whole big surprise with a quick phone call."  Danny groaned, knowing that she was going hold this over his head until he proposed.   

"Let's see if there's a good place right around here."  And they headed off down the block, arm in arm.


	8. Round 4

Patricia Tromley's life was no less exciting than Sara imagined it would have been.  She had been dancing professionally in New York since she was 15.  She never had the lead role in any ballet or musical, but she was in many of the hit shows both on and off Broadway that her resume was impressive.  She had, for the past several years, been teaching instead of performing and had a good reputation as an instructor.  She did not have her own dance school, but was apparently saving money to start one.

Sara and Danny dug into her life, as they had with Garry Whiteman.  Phone records, credit history, banking statements.  She had one brother in Philadelphia and her mother lived in Newark.  They had each spoke with Patricia, Trish, earlier in the month.  She had one niece, who also inspired to be a dancer.  All were devastated by the murder.

The detectives interviewed her friends and co-workers about Trish's life.  She had a string of boyfriends, some nice, some not so nice.  Her latest boyfriend Greg or something similar, was a prince to her and according to her friends, she was in love.  They hadn't been dating long, but he made her extremely happy.   They were planning on taking a trip in another month.  

Several of her friends had mentioned a former boyfriend, Tommy, who would not leave her alone.  This Tommy was unanimously characterized as bad news.  Danny and Sara took notes and would try to investigate this person further.  They hoped that they could find some leads on who this old boyfriend was in her diary or her address book.

***

Halfway through Ms. Tromley's phone records for 2001, Danny and Sara were assigned to another call.  The ride to the 5000 block of Morgan was quiet.  Danny hated these calls, even more than a bloody murder.  A baby found in a dumpster. 

He made them sit in the car for a few moments before they went to the scene, hoping to try to make her understand what they would find.

"Sara, this is going to be the hardest thing you've ever done.  I want you to know that before we see the baby."  Sara just sat in her seat looking straight in front of her.  Danny almost felt that he should check her to see if she was breathing.

"The baby will be a bluish gray color and will be stiff and cold to touch.  So cold that it will seep through your gloves.  Do not pick up the baby until the scene has been photographed.  You'll want to pick it up as soon as you see it.  I always do."  Danny stared at his hands on the steering wheel.  He was griping so hard that his knuckles were bleaching out.  "Try not to disturb the area, all of the evidence we can gather is crucial.  But, Sara, most of these cases go unsolved; and it will break your heart." 

Danny reached over and grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.  Only then did she turn and look at him.  He could already see the beginnings of tears in her eyes.  Sara returned the squeeze, blotted her eyes and opened the door.  Danny grabbed gloves from the glove compartment and got out of the squad car.  Slowly, they both walked to the scene.

Danny instructed her to write down the name and phone number of the waste disposal company who owned the dumpster, partially in hopes of keeping her focused on police work.  He had her then get pertinent information from the shopkeeper who found the baby.  Danny forced himself to look into the dumpster.  The baby was grayish blue, wrapped in a yellow flowered towel inside a black garbage bag that had been ripped open.  The baby's mouth was formed in an "O" and it's eyes were closed.  One could almost count the blue veins through the porcelain skin.  He had to stop himself from picking up the baby.  

Sara came over following her discussion with the shopkeeper and stood by his side.  He saw her move forward out of the corner of her eye and grabbed he hand and pulled her gently backward.  The photographer had arrived and was about to start photographing the scene.  They stood side by side, holding hands, as the photographer did his job.  Danny could see the silent tears running down Sara's face.  Time seemed to slow down as they waited.  Sara wiped the tear tracks from her face and began again to move forward as soon as the photographer finished.  

"Sara, I need you to write down everything I describe."  Danny moved forward with authority as Sara fumbled to reopen her notepad.  He began to describe in detail the contents of the dumpster, the garbage bad, the towel and the position of the baby in the dumpster.  He, then, moved closer and put on his gloves.  Reaching in, he pulled back the edges of the garbage bag and then the towel.  

It was a little girl, and part of her umbilical chord was still attached.  It had been clamped shut with a plastic hair barrette.  Fine yellow hair was visible on the baby's head and blood soaked paper towels were peaking out of the bottom of the garbage bag.

The coroner's van had finally arrived and Danny waved over the technicians.  He took off his gloves and nodded at the lead technician, giving him permission to remove the body.  Sara stood immobile as the baby was lifted, placed in a miniature body bag and carried to the van.  Danny ushered her back to the car and they returned to the precinct.  He clocked them both out and had Sara leave her notes on her desk so they could be reviewed tomorrow.

Wordlessly she followed him to his car and they drove silently to his apartment.  Only then, there on his couch did she beak down in giant sobs and moans.  Danny held her in his arms as she cried, shushing her and rubbing her back.

The only thing she uttered was "Why" over and over again.  Danny could give her no answers.  Eventually, Sara cried herself to sleep on his couch.  He extracted himself from her grasp, covered her with a blanket and went to his bedroom.  There in the darkness of his room, and away from Sara, did tears run down his cheek. 

***

Doctor Reubens was a welcome distraction the next morning.  He had some preliminary findings on Ms. Tromley that he wanted to discuss.  

"Under the Ms. Tromley's fingernails, we found skin tissue and traces of fiberglass.  Similar to Mr. Whiteman, however, there is no way to determine if the fiberglass found with both victims is the same.  Fiberglass is pretty much fiberglass.  In the first round of the DNA analysis that Ms. Pezzini requested, we were able to determine with 90 percent certainty that the semen and the skin tissue under the victim's fingernails were from the same person.  We were also able to determine that the semen donator was not the father of the fetus.  We have about 75 percent accuracy on that test.  We are still waiting on the rest of the results."

"Do you have an idea when you might have those results?" asked Danny.

"Probably within the next week or so.  When we're working with such small amount, the testing is more precise and the accuracy decreases, because of quality control procedures."

"From you internal investigation, does it appear that Ms. Tromley was raped?"  Sara asked quietly.

"No.  No evidence of bruising, tearing or other injuries associated with force were found."

"Thanks, Doc.  You'll let us know when you get anymore results?"   Danny nodded at the Doctor.

"Sure, sure.  Now let me get back to work.  Shoo, shoo."  He waved them out the door.

***

"Shit."  Sara exclaimed and began frantically flipping through the stack of papers in front of her.  She sorted through the stack, grabbed a handful and practically ran to Danny's desk.

"We have a connection.  I found it."  She spoke quickly, waving the papers in front of Danny's face.  "I found something."

"Well what is it, Sherlock?"

"Patricia Tromley and Gary Whiteman knew each other."  She was practically jumping out of her skin.

"What?"  Danny's eyebrows raised and he tried to look at the papers in Sara's hand.

"Starting three months ago, they started calling each other.  On a fairly regular basis.  They knew each other.  I bet that Gary was the new boyfriend that the friends had talked about."

"Wait a moment there.  Let me see those phone records."

"These are Patricia's records from last month, with Gary's phone number 555-3412.  This is Gary's phone bill for the last month and Patricia's phone number 555-6772 is on them.  They knew each other."

"Okay, Okay.  So they called each other.  The next step is to see if any other their acquaintances recognize the other's pictures.  Let's start with Patricia's friends."


	9. Round 5

Danny and Sara proceeded to show a picture of Patricia to several of Garry's friends and co-workers, however none of them could positively identify her.  Garry had yet to introduce his new girlfriend to his acquaintances.  A picture of Garry shown to Patricia's friends and co-workers did not fare much better.  However, several of them did acknowledge that the picture of Garry did match the way Patricia had described her new boyfriend.  This paired with the collaboration of the phone records weakly established the relationship.

Meanwhile, the detectives chased other leads, particularly the "Warren H" matchbook cover and the former boyfriend, Tommy. 

Sara had begun an extensive list of people, locations and businesses that had "Warren H" in the name in the greater metropolitan area.  She started with a search on the Internet.  She had requests in at the various city permit offices, as well as slowly working her way through census and city directories.  This was grunt work and she hated it.  Danny would lend a hand when his paperwork load became light, but Sara dreamed of the day she's have some lower level cop to do this tedious work for her.  

Trying to locate the former boyfriend proved to be even more tedious.  This search involved extensive reading through Patricia's phone records, address books and diaries.  Patricia hadn't been very consistent in her journal writing, so information found was sketchy at best.  According to her friends and family, Sara and Danny were able to narrow down the time period during which she socialized with Tommy.  This still left months and months of phone records to go through line-by-line and this was driving Sara crazy.

"Hey partner, my eyes are going cross-eyed.  How about we go out for dinner and shoot some pool tonight?" Sara slowly rubbed her temples, hoping to ward off the oncoming headache.

"Sure, let me give Leigh a call and let her know the game plan."  Danny picked up the phone and gave Leigh a call.  

"Tell her to meet us if she wants."  Sara got up and went to freshen her coffee.  She really wasn't in the mood to over hear the sweet talk between the two.  Ever since they got engaged, the talk between the two had got syrupy sweet.

By the time Sara returned, Danny wrapped up the phone call.  "Leigh said hello and that she'd pass on the evening with us.  She said she hears enough cop talk with me, and that the two of us would drive her crazy."

"Well, she's probably right," Sara said with a shrug of the shoulders.

***

When Sara and Danny got in the next morning, late as it was, they had a message from Doctor Reubens waiting for them.  

"Well kids, sit down because I have a story to tell you." Doc Reubens motioned them both to sit as he grabbed several file folders from the stack on his desk.  Danny and Sara both opened their notebooks and sat poised to take notes.

"First of all, the final report on the fibers found on Mr. Whiteman.  Wood, fiberglass, clothing and carpet fibers were all found, along with minute traces of asbestos and lead paint.  Fiber tests for Ms. Tromley indicated similar constituents, including the asbestos and lead paint.  I had the technicians compare the clothing, carpet and asbestos fibers between the two victims.  They are similar.  Based on this suite of results, I would say that Mr. Whiteman and Ms. Tromley were at one point, shortly before their deaths, in the same area or building.  

Danny spoke up, "We've already loosely proved that these two knew each other.  What makes you so sure that they were in the same location near the times of their deaths?"

"Both asbestos and lead paint were found.  These materials are rarely found in normal day-to-day activities, except on construction projects where older buildings are being renovated.  These materials are also not airborne unless disturbed, which tends to suggest renovations."

Sara made notes to herself, indicating to limit the search of Warren H to buildings under renovation.  She lifted her pad and Danny glanced over, read the note and nodded.  Doc Reubens flipped through pages until this exchange was complete.

"Secondly, the DNA analyses that Detective Pezzini requested.  As I indicated before, the skin samples found under Ms. Tromley's fingernails did match the semen found.  We also received final confirmation that the semen donator was not the father of the fetus with an accuracy of 85%.   On Pez's hunch, Mr. Whiteman's DNA was compared to the fingernail scrapings, the semen and the fetus.  There was only one match.  Mr. Whiteman was the father of the baby, within 90% accuracy.  That's as good as we're going to get on that test.  So Ms. Pezzini, I congratulate you on your hunch."

"Based on the times of death between the two, I would say that Mr. Whiteman was killed approximately 2 days before Ms. Tromley.  Also, based on the blood work, Ms. Tromley had used cocaine at some point between the time of Mr. Whiteman death and her own.  She had sex within 6 hours of her death, based on the degradation of the semen and spermicide."

"Well score one for Pez.  She had a hunch that they knew each other and I guess she was right.  Based on the crime scene similarities and the fingernail scrapings, we can assume at this point that they were killed by the same person."  Danny concluded with a nod of his head.  Sara dropped eyes and became very interested in her notebook.  

"Don't be embarrassed Pez, that was a great hunch you had.  I doubt we would have ever been successful at tying these two victims together without it.  Phone records and shaky identifications by family and friends will only go so far.  This is good solid evidence that they had a relationship," Doc leaned forward for emphasis and patted her knee.

"I've got a copy here of all the results for you to take with you," and he passed the folder to Sara.

"Thanks Doc."  Sara said quietly, still slightly embarrassed by all the praise both men were giving her. 

As Danny and Sara left the Doc's office, he asked "Keep me up to date on this one?  I'd like to know how this turns out."

Both detectives nodded and headed up the stairs with a wave.

***

With the new information, Sara was able to narrow down the location of "Warren H" to 5 buildings throughout the metropolitan area.  She put in requests to get the most recent tax auditors reports for all five properties, as well as chains-of-title for all the buildings.  Maybe she'd get lucky and find the owners, which could help narrow down the search even more.

"Hey Pez, I'm sick of all this paper pushing.  What do you say we run by these buildings you have listed?  Maybe we'll see something that will help the case."

"Sure.  Let me grab a fresh cup of coffee while you sign out a car.  Do you want some too?" She held up a travel mug with Wise Asian Master printed in black; her Christmas gift to him.  

"Yeah, sure.  Just make sure the pot is fresh.  I don't want anything that's been sitting around for hours."

"You and me both."  She picked up her mug and headed for the break room.

The first three locations showed no promise of being what they were looking for, mainly an older building currently or recently under renovation.  These three were either a new building, a large industrial facility or burned out shell of a building.  The fourth location showed much more promise.  It was a large apartment building, The Warren Holding Building, which was recently converted to a nightclub.  Sara and Danny agreed that this location was worth spending more time to investigate. 

As they were checking a map against the last address, Danny perked up as someone exited the building.  It was a large man, bodybuilder possibly.  Danny stared at the man with creased brow.

"I know that guy.  I'm sure I know that guy." He pointed out the bodybuilder to Sara.

"How?"  She asked while trying to jot down any distinguishing features.

"I don't know how, but I know that I know him."  The mystery man turned and headed down the block, seemingly unaware of the two befuddled cops staring at him.

"Well, let's head over to the last location and maybe something will jog your brain before we get back to the precinct."  Sara then began to point out the directions to the new location.

The last building also had possibilities, The Warren Hotel.  It was a pay-by-the-hour hotel that was in a neighborhood that looked like it was beginning rejuvenation.  They could not observe any outward signs of renovations, so they decided to head back to the precinct to check to see if any information about the owners and pulled permits were available on the last two addresses.


	10. Standing Eight Count

A/N:  Well life has settled down a bit and I've had the chance to get back to this story.  Thank you to all that have stuck by this story and me; it has been a long haul.  I envision one, maybe two more, chapters.  I hope you all enjoyed this little excursion into my imagination.  These characters are so fun and I really miss them.  Thank you for all the encouragement!

XOXOX

GeoGirl

  
**Standing Eight Count**

After hours and hours of scouring the hospitals for women who had recently given birth, Sara and Danny determined that finding the mother of the newborn was near impossible.  The mother had effectively disappeared; and this case might never be closed.

"This really sucks Danny.  How can we give up and let this baby be buried without a name and without family?"  

"Pez, I know this is terrible and heartbreaking, but we've done everything that we can at this point.  We have no other leads to follow.  I'm sorry."

"I feel sorry for that baby and the mother who thought that getting rid of her was the only option."

Danny signaled the waitress for another round of coffee.

***

The paperwork trail was driving Sara crazy.  She had sifted through stacks and stacks of papers and she had yet to make any sense of them.  The ownership of The Warren Hotel was a maze of corporations and trusts and partnerships.  

The paperwork seemed to increase the more time she spent looking into the records. 

The ownership of the Warren Holding Building was a similar maze of paperwork.  But when Sara finally reached the center of the maze, Danny recognized one of the names, Donny DeBartolo, one of the major crime bosses in the city and a personal bane of Danny's existence.   

"So, you have some history with the DeBartolo, huh?  What gives Danny?"

"When I worked narcotics, we arrested him twice for trafficking but could never make it stick.  His legions of pushers are just as slippery.  And the son of a bitch flaunted the release of his employees and himself in our faces.  Kept sending us Get Out of Jail Free cards, you know the ones in the game Monopoly." 

"You mean this guy is a known dealer and distributor and has never done time?"

"Money buys the best lawyers.  And it also buys alibis.  We never made it into the courtroom, which really pissed me off.  This one dealer of his, Tommy Gallo, is the largest, smug SOB and he really rankles me.  We had him in custody twice and still he got off.  What can I say, we tried and one day, Donny DeBartolo will pay his dues."

"Well let's see if we can tie him to murder?"

"Absolutely, partner."

***

 "A good old fashion stake out required much coffee and donuts.  The donuts and sandwiches are your responsibility.  I'll supply the coffee.  Because if there is one thing I've learned in this year that we've been partners is that you love coffee, Pez, but you cannot make it for shit."  Danny dodged the notebook that she hurled at him with amazing accuracy.

They were parked outside of the Warren Holding Building for the third day of watching the tenants of the upstairs offices come and go.  No one aroused their suspicion, just the same occupants three days in the row.   After consultation with Captain Siri, Baker and Tirelli would take over the day watch of the building and Danny and Sara would set up the stakeout during the night.  

The first night of the stakeout, Danny and Sara where overwhelmed with the lines to get into the Hold Nightclub.  The crowds made identifying any of DeBartolo's men nearly impossible.  So, tomorrow night, Sara and Danny were going clubbing.

***

"Damn, who knew there was a girl lurking in your closet!"

"Bite me!" she spat at him.

"Where?" Danny chuckled.

"Did Lee pick out your clothes there, Danny?  Because, man, you finally look decent?"

He rewarded her with a glare and a finger.

The club was hopping when they arrived and a quick flash of the badge got them to the head of the line and inside.  Because the club was crowded and the music was too loud to talk, Sara and Danny had decided beforehand to make the rounds together, acting as a couple.  Slowly and deliberately the toured the first floor, first around the perimeter and then snaking through the dance floor, pausing occasionally to dance as to blend in as much as possible.  Danny and Sara really got swept up in one particularly mesmerizing techno song.  When the music changed, they resumed their quest.  Up to the second floor, where the music had a decided Latin feel.  

Couches lined the walls occupied by couples in various states of undress and engaged in public displays of lust ranging from making out to public sex.  Sara felt her cheeks burning and Danny only aggravated the feeling by nodding his head and pulling her towards a recently vacated spot on one of the couches.  He was rewarded with crescent shaped nail marks on his hand.  

As they made their way to the stairs up to the third floor, Danny noted a curtained alcove guarded by a bouncer.  Sara made her way over and got the nod from the bouncer as he held back the curtain.  Danny slipped in after her.  The room was quieter than the rest of the club and filled with couches and pillows and couples doing things that were normally saved for porn films.  In the far corner was a man sitting on the couch as a blonde and a brunette vied for his attention.  Danny and the man made eye contact and the man raised his hand to summon a bodyguard.

"Hello Tommy.  It's been a long time."

"Well isn't it Detective Woo?  And who is this delectable morsel you have with you?  I do believe that this is not your beautiful fiancé."

"Tommy Gallo, this is my new partner Detective Pezzini.  Sara, this is the slimy dealer who works for Donny DeBartolo.


End file.
